dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oolong
|JapName=ウーロン |RomName=''Ūron'' |AniName=Oolong |MangaName=Oolong |AltName=Oolong the Terrible Piggy (by Bulma) Mao Mao (Harmony Gold Dub) Pudgy |FirstApp=Manga: "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" Anime: "Oolong the Terrible" |Race=Pig |Date of birth=Age 740 |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Height=3'10" |Weight=70 lbs |Address= WST 3338926 K |FamConnect= Oceanus Shenron (Spawned by Oolong's wish)}} Oolong(ウーロン, Ūron?) is a shapeshifting pig, who met Bulma and Goku while on their quest finding the Dragon Balls. After their adventure, he begins living at Capsule Corporation in West City. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Concept & Creation He is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. In Akira Toriyama's early manga Dragon Boy, the character Binyao was an early take on the character with the same personality and abilities but a bat instead of a pig. In Akira Toriyama's first draft of Dragon Ball Oolong was depicted as a farmer looking pig larger than both Goku and Bulma's original designs. Appearance & Personality Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he dressed in the stereotypical clothing of the Communist Party of China, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Communist Party of China outfit implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Like Master Roshi, he enjoys smoking cigars and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly. Ironically Oolong is three years younger than Goku. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z is Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the martial arts tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting. (At one point he tried to protect himself with a helmet.) He's also there to provide comic relief and is often very sarcastic. Biography Early Life Oolong lived in Octagon Village, a village filled with other talking perverted pigs like himself. He was expelled from the kindergarten there for kidnapping a teacher.Dragon Ball anime episode 149, Dress in Flames He later attended the Shapeshifting Academy where he always bullied Puar around for lunch money but became expelled for stealing the teacher's panties (papers in the dub).Dragon Ball manga chapter 8, One, Two, Yamcha-cha! & Dragon Ball anime episode 5, Yamcha the Desert Bandit He was able to get a nice mansion next to Aru Village by ripping off lots of people.Dragon Ball manga chapter 6, So Long, Oolong! & Dragon Ball anime episode 4, Oolong the Terrible Dragon Ball Adventures with Bulma and Goku Oolong became known as a demon by the residents of Aru Village, since he kidnapped their young women to take care of his house. Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen and living in wealth. While trying to claim Pochawompa as his next girl (which he actually planned to be the one he marries), he was stopped by Goku who defeated him and made him release the girls he previously kidnapped.Dragon Ball manga chapters 5 & 6, Oo! Oo! Oolong! & So Long, Oolong & Dragon Ball anime episode 4, Oolong the Terrible Bulma decided that he might be useful on her Dragon Ball quest and persuaded him to join their expedition. While heading out with them, Oolong disagreed with the whole idea of going. When he found out that they were heading to Fire Mountain, Oolong tried to ditch them by transforming into a fish, but he failed when getting captured again. Bulma gave him a "vitamin" that causes him to have to go to the bathroom anytime someone whistles "Piggy!" which Bulma used to make him obey her and not try to leave. Since Bulma lost her Capsule case in a river, the gang was forced to walk the Diablo Desert where Oolong met up with Puar, a former classmate of which he bullied teamed up with a desert bandit named Yamcha.Dragon Ball manga chapters 7 & 8, Yamcha and Pu'ar & One, Two, Yamcha-Cha! & Dragon Ball anime episode 5, Yamcha the Desert Bandit After Yamcha and Puar fled their fight against Goku, Oolong provided the gang with his House-Wagon for the night. That night Oolong learned from Goku about their quest for the Dragon Balls and that they have the power to grant any wish. After giving Goku and Bulma juice that put them to sleep, he was planning to steal the Dragon Balls and take advantage of Bulma during the night but it was cut short when Puar disguised as Goku went upstairs to Oolong. Not wanting Goku to snitch at Bulma that he was upstairs while she was sleeping, He took the form of Bulma and was led outside by the false Goku. After Oolong's five minutes were up, he transformed back to his original form causing Puar to transform in shock that the real Bulma is still in the House-Wagon with Yamcha. The next morning Oolong begins to drive the House-Wagon towards Fire Mountain but was shot down by Yamcha. Oolong was given a new car by Yamcha after Goku defeated him.Dragon Ball manga chapters 9 & 10, Dragon Balls in Danger & Onward to Fry-Pan... & Dragon Ball anime episode 6, Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls Two days later, Oolong and the rest of the gang arrived at Fire Mountain. While not wanting to go near the mountain due to the risk of possibly encountering the Ox-King, Bulma still forced him to go. Oolong and Bulma ended up meeting the Ox-King while Goku was away trying to get in the castle. Oolong wet his pants while he appeared and was going to be killed but then found out that they were friends with Gohan's grandson Goku and sparred them. Oolong waited at Fire Mountain with Bulma and the Ox-King so Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi can retrieve his former teacher Master Roshi to help put out the Flames on his castle. Master Roshi put the flames out but for the price of allowing him to touch Bulma's breasts which Bulma forced Oolong to transform into her so Roshi can touch them. Oolong took it to far by completely exposing Bulma's breasts and allowing Roshi to put his face between them, which made Bulma angry despite it not really being her. s]] While heading to the next location of a Dragon Ball, they stop at Monster Carrot's Village to refill on gas but Goku ends up messing with the Rabbit Mob causing their leader Monster Carrot to turn Bulma into a Carrot, but Oolong drove away and avoided the conflict until it was over. Five of the Dragon Balls that they gained on their quest were stolen by Shu when heading towards Pilaf's Castle. The gang was forced to team up with Yamcha and Puar who were following them from a distance for some time. When arriving at Pilaf's Castle, Goku's four star ball was stolen by having everyone trapped in a room and put to sleep with gas. Oolong and Puar were able to fly out of a hole made by Goku's Kamehameha so they can prevent Emperor Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination. Oolong ends up preventing the wish by quickly jumping in a telling Shenron that he wants a girls pair of panties. After the wish, Emperor Pilaf becomes angry and has Oolong and the others put into a cell that will fry them by morning. Oolong and the others were able to escape when Goku transforms into a Great Ape from looking at the Full Moon. Oolong helped Yamcha and Puar cut off Goku's tail after the destruction of Pilaf's Castle to revert him to his normal state. Once Goku wakes up, Oolong gave Goku his pants since Goku's clothes were torn off in his transformation. While saying goodbye to Goku, Oolong went with Bulma, Yamcha and Puar to West City. Attending the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament On the way to West City, the plane Oolong was riding with the rest of the gang crashed making everybody walk the rest of the way.Dragon Ball (anime) episode 14, Goku's Rival When back at West City, he stayed with Bulma and Puar to watch Yamcha train and even kept Bulma company when he left to train in the wild for the upcoming tournament. He attended the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends where he met back up with Goku and met Krillin. Since non competitors were not allowed to watch the Elimination Rounds, Bulma forced Oolong to let her use him as a stool so she can watch Yamcha fight. In the main tournament he is seen in the crowd with Bulma and Puar cheering on Goku, Krillin and Yamcha in their fights. Red Ribbon conflict Oolong is briefly seen in the Red Ribbon Army saga. He and everybody else from the Dragon Ball Gang wanted to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon army. Spectator-ship Oolong appears at the 22nd World Tournament as a spectator to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament they learn of Master Roshi rival Master Shen and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Tien is set on beating Goku in the Tournament to avenge Master Shen brother Mercenary Tao. After the tournament Tien and Chiaotzu became friends with the others. Later they find that Krillin is found murdered by a monstrous killer. King Piccolo's reincarnation Three years later, Oolong also is the only one to have deduced the true identity of the mysterious female fighter that Goku had to face in the preliminaries (even stating "See, I told you so" while every one of Goku's friends was shocked to learn her true identity). At the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the anime only (in episode "Dress in Flames"), Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba end up in a village occupied by Oolong-esque pig people. Jasmine and Oonaan claim to know Oolong and think he is a big pervert, but their attempts to spy on Chi-Chi and Baba in the village's hot spring show that they aren't any less perverted than he is. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Oolong's character dwindles to little importance, although in the anime and several movies, he appears quite often as comic relief. In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Tsumisumbri Mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. Oolong went camping with the others in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, and went with Gohan and Icarus when Gohan attacked Lord Slug's soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Battle aganist the Saiyans Five years later, he asks Shenron if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shenron says he can't do that. At the Kame House, he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion, he cries out when Puar faints, their rivalry long forgotten. The space tryant, Frieza Oolong, Master Roshi, Puar, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. Black Water Mist Some months later, Oolong is at Kame House for a party with everyone but is affected with Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist. However, he is later cured along with everyone on Earth by the Sacred Water. The mysterious youth A year has passed since the defeat of Frieza. Oolong is at the Capsule Corporation when Vegeta returns to Earth. Later, everybody senses that Frieza is alive and headed to Earth. The Androids and Cell Three years later, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. When the others bring a sick Goku to Kames house to hide from the androids, he watches on TV as a monster named Cell attacks people in Gingertown. Later Kame house is flooded with water due to the final transformation on Cell. Death and revival Seven years later, Goku is allowed to come back to earth for one day. Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. Oolong must later take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's lookout. A day later, he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Later during the battle between Goku and Kid Buu his life is later restored with everyone else on the planet by a wish by Porunga and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later appears at Bulma's house for a party. Ten years later at the end of the series, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Unlike many of the characters, he doesn't age that much. However, he does age a little in Dragon Ball GT. Years later, In the Baby Saga, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the new Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Oolong's wish for panties leads to the creation of Oceanus Shenron (which, due to the nature of the wish, ironically creates the same kind of Shadow Dragon as most of her brothers). Oolong is last seen in the final flashbacks in the final episode of Dragon Ball anime. Alternate timeline Future Oolong is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks special. He is hidden in a submarine with Future Puar, Future Master Roshi and Future Turtle. Abilities *Shapeshifting – Although he was expelled from the Shapeshifting Academy for stealing the teacher's panties and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again''Dragon Ball'' manga. Vol. 1, #6 ("So Long, Oolong!") (Dragon Ball's other shapeshifter, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation). With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's transformations include a demon, a French man, a bull, a ramen-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a paddle, a fish, a motorcycle, a ladder, Bulma herself, and even some panties. Video games *Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z, however he appears as a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (transformed into a bat but changes into a rocket for his specials). *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenlong, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, if two players choose Kid Goku, the loser transforms into Oolong. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Launch's Skill Shop, Oolong hides himself in a window. *While he himself doesn't appear in Shin Budokai, he is referenced, and is implied to have stolen a wish if the player acquires all the Dragon Balls as Cooler. *He appears in Dragon Ball: Origins, playing mostly the same role as he did in the Pilaf Saga, except that the player must navigate his/her way through Oolong's maze-like lair to battle him. Live-action Movies Oolong was a main character in two of the three live-action adaptions of the Dragon Ball series. In the 1990 korean adaption named Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, Oolong played the same role he did in the original series and was played Jang Min-Seok who wore a giant mask of Oolong's head. In the film Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, he was named Piggy and portrayed by Pang Sam. In The Magic Begins he was a Human instead of a pig. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Naoki Tatsuta *Ocean dub: Alec Willows (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2), Doug Parker '''(DBZ Android and Majin Buu Sagas) *Blue Water dub: '''Corby Proctor *FUNimation Dub: Brad Jackson; Bryan Massey(Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Harmony Gold Dub: Dave Mallow (Movie 3) *Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga), Arturo Mercado (remaining) *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *Like many Dragon Ball characters, Oolong is named after a food: in this case, Oolong tea. *While many evil characters eventually reformed and joined the side of good, Oolong has the distinction of being the first. *Oolong is the first to speculate that Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a Great Ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 2, #12 ("Separate Ways") *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a Mao suit, made famous by Chinese Communist leader Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. *Oolong is the first to make a wish in the Dragon Ball manga (excluding wishes made but not seen). He was also the first to save the world by making a wish in time to stop Pilaf's evil plot. *He is the most frequently appearing non-fighting comic relief character in the movies, appearing in eight movies. *Oolong is likely based off of Donbe from Akira Toriyama's previous series Dr. Slump. They are both shapeshifting animals and do some perverted tricks. *Oolong makes a minor appearance in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he is in a crowd with Launch, Mai, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, King Nikochan and his servant, and Pink. *Zoonama's story is very similar to that of Oolong, as both terrorized villages and demanded the daughters of the townspeople. *when oolong first met bulma he thought she would squeeze both him and goku between her boobs Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tyrants Category:Z Fighters Support